Super Mario Bros. X
Super Mario Bros. X is freeware based on the 16-bit era Mario console games. The game's included world, which contains over fifty main levels, along with multiple bonus levels, has elements most from Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and Super Metroid. It is written in Visual Basic for the Windows platform. Gameplay The gameplay of Super Mario Bros. X is very similar to the games it was intended to emulate, most from Super Mario Bros. 3. However, there are several new elements. Simultaneous two player co-op gameplay is one of the major features of this fangame. During a two-player game, the screen will split and recombine as the players separate and come together. Other new gameplay elements are the ability to fly the Koopa Clown Car that Bowser used in Super Mario World, plus the Billy Gun, which shoots Bullet Bills when picked up, Toothy, a Piranha Plant that the player can wield, the Propeller Block, a block that allows players to fly in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and five playable characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Princess Peach, and Link. Level editor Super Mario Bros. X comes with the same level editor that was used to make the main campaign. It can create levels and world maps, which gives users the ability to create and share their own full-fledged game episodes. Reaction was mixed, with some absolutely loving it because of ease of use, and others hating it because any level programming knowledge is put to no use at all, leaving some to side with Game Maker. Episodes In addition to the default episode, "The Invasion 2", there are four main episodes that are available for download on the main website, entitled "The Great Castle Adventure", "The Princess Cliche 2", "The Great Empire" and "The Invasion". There is one additional official episode which is available for download, but not on the main site, entitled "The Princess Cliche". The Invasion: The episode released with the very first version of Super Mario Bros. X by Redigit. The Invasion involved Mario and Luigi trekking through Mushroom World to Water Land to defeat Bowser. Along the way, they went through seven different worlds, a Mario staple at this point. At the end of each world, they either went through a castle to face a boss (which was always a certain number of Boom Booms or Birdos) or, alternatively, they went through an “Invasion” level, a difficult airship stage ending, once again, with a boss battle. Because the story was never introduced in the actual game, however, the story is unknown to the player. The game spanned the same number of levels as its remake, the Invasion 2. The episode is still available today on the official page. The Princess Cliche: The second episode released since Super Mario Bros. X 1.1.0 Beta 1, this episode revolved around Princess Peach getting kidnapped by Bowser after baking Mario a cake, an obvious reference to Super Mario 64. The Princess Cliche featured 14 stars spread around three worlds. This episode was available on the main page prior to Super Mario Bros. X 1.2's release. Afterward, it was replaced by its sequel, the Princess Cliche 2. If one wished for the original, they would have to look elsewhere. The Great Castle Adventure: The third episode released that wasn't made by Redigit, the game's creator. Rather, it was made by a level design team headed by one of the forumers, Zephyr. The game involved Mario and Luigi trekking through Bowser's castle to gather stars and ultimately destroy Bowser once and for all. The game featured 40 stars spread across approximately 40 levels, ending with a battle against Bowser. The game was available for download on the official page. The Invasion 2: The game was similar to its predecessor in a few ways, sharing the same amount of core levels and many of the level names. The game, however, was made to accommodate new features from the later versions of Super Mario Bros. X and the remake's story is slightly different than its original. The episode has experienced the new features, adding these features to the episode to change the story. Still having the same antagonists of the predecessors, new villains have shown up; such as King Wart, Ludwig von Koopa, False Bowser, Mother Brain, Larry Koopa and Mouser. Originally, released with Super Mario Bros. X 1.2, the game is constantly updated in small ways with each new version released. It is the default episode that comes packaged with the download and the main story of Super Mario Bros. X itself. The Princess Cliche 2: Not so much a sequel to the Princess Cliche as it is a remake. The main premise is the same, but levels have some minor extra features from the later versions of Super Mario Bros. X. Level changes, however, are less prominent as opposed to the Invasion 2, as they remain the same for the most part. Main changes, besides these, include the use of a soundtrack from Super Mario RPG, the inclusion of a much tougher final fight, and a slight change to the game's ending. When released, it replaced the original Princess Cliche on the main page. Return to Yoshi's Island: Made by Zephyr, the same man who created the Great Castle Adventure, this game spanned the most levels out of any episode, with a total count of around 90 levels. The game involved Mario and Luigi venturing through Yoshi's Island to save Peach from Bowser and Wart. This was made to accommodate Super Mario Bros. X version 1.3, but because this was assumed to never be released, the episode was released in an unfinished state, missing a few bosses. These include the Koopalings, which were previously to be introduced in the aforementioned version. It is very likely, however, that with 1.3 resuming development it will be finished soon. The New Great Castle Adventure: In development by Krazy Koopa, this episode is a remake of the Great Castle Adventure, it's going to be released sometime in 2014. It it will have about 75 stars scattered across Bowser's castle, 35 more than the original game. The Great Empire: An episode that was made by Knuckles96. Super Mario Enigmatic: A puzzle episode featuring only one-screen levels. Widely considered one of the most challenging Super Mario Bros X episodes. The game features over 130 small levels. Battle Mode On September 30, 2010, Redigit's YouTube account, Demilogic, uploaded a video featuring a brand new bonus mode, entitled the "Battle Mode". This mode involves two players attacking each other by any means necessary. Physics are somewhat different in the battle mode from the main game. Firstly, jumping on a player or touching them does not cause them to lose a life. How to harm the opponent: *Hitting a player with a weapon from a suit. *Throwing an item at them. If it hits them, they lose a life. *They also lose a life if they do not have a power-up and touch an enemy. Each time the opposing player is defeated, they lose a life. The last player standing wins. This mode is now available to the public as of version 1.3. Removal On April 17, 2011, Redigit (Andrew Spinks) commented on his YouTube page that he received a call from Nintendo's lawyers asking him to remove Super Mario Bros. X from SuperMarioBrothers.org and delete all SMBX videos from his YouTube account. They also asked him to transfer SuperMarioBrothers.org over to Nintendo. He complied with their first two wishes, but did not want to lose SuperMarioBrothers.org. He said, "It is a good Mario fansite, even without Super Mario Bros. X." Nintendo was going to decide on that and get back to him. Redigit has asked that no one post copies of Super Mario Bros. X on the internet, as it goes against Nintendo's wishes and might make things more complicated for him. As of late 2011, Redigit retired SMBX. History Super Mario Bros. X originally began development in early 2009 by Redigit with the very first version of Super Mario Bros. X, Super Mario Bros. X 1.0.1, which utilized basic Mario features and obstacles, all of which were showcased in the first episode that came packaged with it, the Invasion. Version 1.1 was released in August 2009. In the versions that followed, a multitude of new features came, as water, climbing, moving layers, events, and much more to allow for more versatility of both the game and the editor with beta verisons, with 1.2 Beta 3 and Beta 4. Version 1.2 was released in mid-2010. After version 1.2.2 was released in June 2010, however, Redigit underwent much stress from some of the forum members, to the point where, in the midst of version 1.3's development, he quit the project altogether, also deleting the forums. Later, a user there, bikcmp, attempted to create new official forums. They stayed up for a month or so, before going down again. Finally, CaptainTrek revived them once more at http://trekweb.org/smbx-forum/. Later after that, Redigit "returned" to the project, releasing Super Mario Bros. X 1.3 on October 20, 2010. Version 1.3 was the last verison of SMBX at that time. Redigit started working on Terraria in 2011, so development for SMBX has stopped ever since. However, a slightly tweaked version of SMBX, version 1.3.0.1, was released on the current forums on February 1, 2014. Cheats This is a list of cheat codes to type in while playing a level. You cannot save your game after using cheat codes. * needashell - Reserve box holds a green shell. * needaredshell - Reserve box holds a red shell. * needablueshell - Reserve box holds a blue shell. * needayellowshell - Reserve box holds a yellow shell. * needaturnip - Reserve box holds a turnip. * needa1up - Reserve box holds a 1-UP. * needamushroom - Reserve box holds a Super Mushroom. * needaflower - Reserve box holds a Fire Flower. * needaleaf - Reserve box holds a Super Leaf. * needatanookisuit - Reserve box holds a Tanooki Suit. * needahammersuit - Reserve box holds a Hammer Suit. * needaniceflower - Reserve box holds an Ice Flower. * needanegg - Reserve box holds an egg with no contents. * needaplant - Reserve box holds Toothy, a plant that can smash through bricks and defeat enemies. * needagun - Reserve box holds the Billy Gun. * needaswitch - Reserve box holds a P-Switch. * needabomb - Reserve box holds a SMB2 Bomb. * needashoe - Reserve box holds a Kuribo's Shoe * itsamemario - Changes player into Mario. * itsameluigi - Changes player into Luigi. * ibakedacakeforyou - Changes player into Peach. * anothercastle - Changes player into Toad. * iamerror - Changes player into Link. * supermario128 - Clones player 128 times. * supermario64 - Clones player 64 times. * supermario32 - Clones player 32 times. * supermario16 - Clones player 16 times. * supermario8 - Clones player 8 times. * supermario4 - Clones player 4 times. * supermario2 - Mario and Luigi appear. Push down and the drop item button to switch from Mario to Luigi. * 1player - Enables 1-Player Mode. Will delete any clones from the supermario codes. * 2player - Enables 2-Player Mode. * bombsaway - Spawns a bomb in the character's hand. * firemissiles - Spawns a Bullet Bill in the character's hand. * greenegg - Spawns an egg with a green Yoshi. * blueegg - Spawns an egg with a blue Yoshi. * yellowegg - Spawns an egg with a yellow Yoshi. * redegg - Spawns an egg with a red Yoshi. * blackegg - Spawns an egg with a black Yoshi. * purpleegg - Spawns an egg with a purple Yoshi. * pinkegg - Spawns an egg with a pink Yoshi. * coldegg - Spawns an egg with a cyan Yoshi. * stickyfingers - With this, you can grab and hold any NPC. * donthurtme - This enables invincibility, although you can still fall off of edges. * framerate - Works like framerate code. Shows the current framerate. * speeddemon - The game's frames go as fast as possible, so the entire level's events happen faster. * shadowstar - Makes the player pitch-black. Allows the player to walk through walls. * hammerinmypants - Spawns a friendly Hammer Brother in your hands. * wariotime - Turns all on-screen enemies into coins. * stophittingme - Hits you. * boingyboing - Gives you a trampoline. * ahippinandahoppin - Allows infinite jumping. * wingman - If you have a leaf, tanooki suit, Yoshi, or Lakitu's Shoe, you gain infinite light. * captainn - With pause key you can stop time like a clock. (Does not work if pause key is Esc.) * moneytree - Gives you infinite coins. * flamethrower - If you have a Flower or Hammer Suit, it allows you to do Autofire when holding the run button. * sonicstooslow - This enables faster running. * imtiredofallthiswalking - Opens all paths on World Map. * anothercastle - Changes you to Toad. * illparkwhereiwant - Lets you walk around the world map freely. * donttypethis - A rain of bombs pour down and explode. * wetwater - Toggles the level's underwater status; changes the stage's background and music. * iceage - Freezes all enemies on screen (as long as they're affected by iceballs). * upandout - Gives you a Propeller Block. * burnthehousedown - Spawns a Propeller Flamethrower in your hands. * redigitiscool - This code is needed to save the game after using cheat codes. External links * Official website of Super Mario Bros. X * Archive of former website (Thanks to WayBack Machine) * Wiki and fansite of Super Mario Bros. X * Video showing Super Mario Bros. X and its gameplay Category:Ok. Category:SMBX Category:Games